User blog:Iliketrains455/Pepe vs Dat Boi. ILT's Amazing Rap Battles Season 2
So, yeah. This actually is happening. I'm going on a tiny break so I can't be as active as much, so I'm dropping this now. Worked on it for 2 weeks. I'm proud of this. Anyway, enough with the backstory, let's just get to the battle. ILT's AMAZING RAP BATTLES! Dat Boi: I come rolling down the street, I come rolling to the beat Pepe, this will be your defeat, I’d suggest you retreat I’m the more popular meme, image macros for the win Your meme was only brought back from the dead because of the damn election! You’re old news, you have terrible memes, this win will be smooth But not as smooth as you marks will look after I’ve ran over you! People complain I’m a crappy meme, and have no use whatsoever But that doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass, leave a mark forever! I’m one of the top memes of the year, you can’t beat me! You go rap your verse, I’m gonna roll outta here, this win was easy Pepe: Many people say 2016 was the worst year, and they’re right! You were one of the mistakes! Made meme, but not made bright! Kicking your ass feels good, man. Been in this game since 2004 You have no fans, man. Who are you even doing this for? I’m a far more superior frog, here come your defeat! Your unicycle-riding ass could never beat this elite! I interfered with the election, got hate, but still going strong! By August, you were considered dead. You’re popular? Wrong. Pepe’s still winning this race, even if you had your unicycle. I’m the frog number one, your meme is as trashy as Vsauce Michael. -- Dat Boi: The world of memes would be great without this mistake While I am a interesting macro meme, you’re not even a double take (Oh!) This won’t feel good, man. The world forgot you, man. Go back to 2014 if you want to actually see some memes of you, man! I’m the LeafyIsHere of memes, you’re like the Stomedy! Pepe, tell me ONE time you actually had some decent comedy! *Pepe transforms into Ultra Rare Pepe* Pepe: You found a Ultra Rare Pepe, this probably won’t end well You were used a couple times, then fell to meme Hell. I’d rather Fav for Slippy , Nintendo used you only for comic relief! You’re meme trash! You even lost to me in /r/dankmemes! Reference Leafy and Stomedy? You’re outdated, I can tell! It’s done, there Dat Boi go! O shit farewell! (A shadow emerges between Pepe and Dat Boi as Kermit the Frog appears.) Kermit the Frog: Oh hello there.. Kermit the Frog here. I’ll settle this fight. Between two dead memes who think they’re alright. I’ve done so much for memes. But that’s none of my business Me: At least they took a shot at this... Also Me: But they missed. I appreciate it very much that you try to make people laugh But the only thing people do is just scroll through your crap! Sorry for my bad language there, I got a little overwhelmed there But you two should be friends! It will be fair. You two have so much in common! Just think about it! You’re both not funny, you’re both really weird, and well that’s about it. So, we’re both all settled, right? Are we enemies anymore, Nope, nah. Kermit saved the day! Life lesson learned! We’re done here! Hallelujah! WHO WON? WHO's NEXT? ILT's AMAZING RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts